The Curse of Nighthawk
by TheBroBat
Summary: The 2 siblings lived happily with their parents, until one day they went for supplies and came back to see tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

.

{\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\cocoartf949\cocoasubrtf540

{\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Helvetica;}

{\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;\red0\green0\blue0;}

\pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\pardirnatural

\f0\fs24 \cf2 The Curse of Nighthawk\

\shad\shadx21\shady-22\shadr0\shado85 \shadc0 \

AN: Accepting OCs and if I have incorrect grammar or spelling please notify me, also this is my first fan-fiction so be nice please! I do not own anything in this story except the story itself and the characters. Characters: HUnter, Rachel, Lexy, Nighthawk, and OCs and more to come. Also tell me if you want the chapters longer!\

TheBroBat is out!\

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

\

\shad0 His name was Hunter, he was 16, he had long brown hair, and he wore a white hoodie and white sneakers, he lived a happy life in the woods with his family, they lived not too far from the Capital of Minecraftia, this being so they could get supplies if they needed them. Hunter lived with his mom, dad, and his sister named Rachel who as also was 16, and had long black hair, and she wore a black hoodie with black sneakers, she and Hunter were very competitive when it came to anything, they would race each other when doing their chores, they always trained in the art of sword fighting, but Hunter liked a bow better. Life was well until one day Hunter and Rachel went to the Capitol to get supplies and when they came back their house and it was on fire, but they were too late to save anyone or anything inside, and Hunter thought he saw a figure of a person inside that ran out but he was probably going crazy under the circumstances.\

\

Hunter, Rachel, and a friend, Lexy who was as well 16 scavenged what they could from the ruins, Hunter found his lucky bow, Rachel found their father's personal diamond sword, and Lexy found a bunch of talismans and she asked "Are these of any importance?" Hunter replied as he grabbed them from her hand "Our parents had these hanging over every entry point in the house, they said these were to protect us from something that me and Rachel would not understand...\'85" "Yea, our parents were very secretive to us at times" Rachel commented. After a while of searching Hunter finally said "Well I guess the rest of our possessions didn't survive... well I don't know where we go from here." Lexy said "You could stay with me and my family, we always love guests! And also I wanted to ask, what could have started the fire? I mean no over world mobs can start fires and I'm pretty damn sure there isn't a nether portal around." Hunter replied, "I dunno, mabey there is a psycho running around with Flint and Steel," Rachel asked "Or could it be that "something" that our parents protected us from?"\

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

\

\shad\shadx21\shady-22\shadr0\shado85 \shadc0 Dum dum dummmmm!\

So? Did I do good? \

*grins* I think I did good.\

Well, as I said I'm accepting OCs so yea, Peace out pplz!\

TheBroBat is out!}#


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So here it is peeps, chapter 2 of The Curse of Nighthawk! Still accepting OCs! Side note, this story goes with the Minecraft Youtuber universe so there may or may not be famous peeps in this story. So lets go!

The Tenacious Trio continued towards Lexy's house, were they stayed the night, Lexy's family was very generous because of the earlier events, and Hunter being a selfless (if wrong word Ignore) person he was, he rejected most of the offers they gave, but Rachel on the other hand was more than happy to gain more property. That night Hunter laid in one of 2 guest beds, staring at the roof remembering all the good times he and Rachel had with their parents, only one tear was shed that night, Hunter knew there was adventure ahead, vengeance and all that good stuff, at least this was what he was looking for. Adventure, Hunter had always wanted this, he didn't like the ordinary routine of his home life, but he also sort of missed it, he heard footsteps so he sat up, and then the guest room door opened, it was Lexy, she slowly walked in and noticed 1 of the 2 siblings was awake "Oh good, at least one of you is up." said Lexy, sitting next to him "Just making sure y'all are alright, with all thats happened and stuff" Hunter replied, "Im fine, i guess Rachel's ok i mean, she can be very emotional, I'm surprised she has been this calm" He sighed. "I just can't believed it happened so... fast, we just went for supplies, came back and nothing but flame, it was less than 20 minutes." Lexy then said "Don't worry Hunter, you still have your friends and your sister," she gestured toward Rachel "we will find who did this and hopefully stop him or her without getting ourselves killed, now get yourself some sleep before you pass out." she playfully punched his arm and she left the room. Hunter laid back and and quickly fell asleep.\ The next morning the three sat off to the Capital of Minecraftia, when they finally arrived at the front gate there was this old hobo and he said "What ar' you younguns doin' this early in the mornin'?" Lexy said "oh nothing Mr. Chippie" "Thats old man chippie to you youngun. Did i ever tell you i almost killed Herobrine 30 years ago?" then a demonic voice came from above "is that so?" it was Herobrine! Hunter tackled Rachel and Lexy to the ground just as Herobrine rammed Chippie and a explosion happened and Herobrine and Chippie were teleported away, "Well that was random" said Hunter. they continued into town towards the blacksmiths shop "Greetings uncle," said Rachel as they walked up to the forge, the big man who was the size of a bear let out a big loud laugh of joy "Hunter, Rachel! How nice to see you! What brings you here today?" Hunter had a sad look on his face "Uncle... I'm afraid... Mom and dad have been killed" Their uncle was shocked "Oh my Notch are you two ok?" "Yes uncle, we just need some information" "Anything to help" Hunter spoke up "What exactly did mom and dad die protecting us from?"

Well thats the end of chapter 2!

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here is chapter 3 of The Curse of Nighthawk! I just watched the latest episode (or latest at the time) of Yoglabs and ERMERGURD DEM FEELS THOU! I watched it and it was sad but, it gave me an idea for this chapter, so yea, Let's go! (BTW the uncle's name is Carl i don't know why i chose that name but, yea)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you really want to know?" asked the uncle, "Yes! He killed our parents, destroyed our home!" Hunter replied with a yell "Alright, lad... His name is Nighthawk, not as bad as Herobrine, but just as feared, he kinda has a good side but with a price, 2 years before you 2 were born your parents were being attacked one night by almost every mob out there, they almost died when Nighthawk showed up and he saved them but when your parents left he placed a curse on them to where in 18 years he would be able to find them and you know, kill 'em." "Wow, thats, ummm... thats kinda creepy" Rachel commented "Look, after your parents were saved Nighthawk was captured and was brought to a Maximum secrity room under the famous Yoglabs Cloning Facility, luckily I know the CEO, so if you want i could get him to give you 3 access," "That would be great," "Alright, gimmie a second" He then proceded to pull out a communicator which he spoke into "Hey, Xephos?" a voice replied "Yes, Carl?" "Can my Neice and Nephew and their friend gain access to to Yoglabs? Its about Nightawk." there was a pause, and what sounded like chatter,and then "Yea send them in". Yoglabs was under Minecraftia City Hall, once they arrived they were greeted by a man with brown hair blue eyes and a brownish red outfit, they were greeted with a "Hello, and welcome to Yoglabs! I'm Xephos and my partner, Honeydew is ummm... not here today. So I heard you all are here about Nighthawk?" "Yes, we would like to see him" Rachel replied "May i get your names?" "I'm Hunter, this is Rachel, and thats Lexy" "Ok follow me, and while you are here i should give yo a tour," they started throught the facility "Down that hall is various testing rooms and a break room at the end, donw that hall is storage and stuff and-" he was interupted by Lexy, "WHY IN THE NETHER IS THERE SO MANY HAMSTERS!?" "Oh yea... ignore that, as i was saying down this way is the Cloning room and security prison" as they came to the cloning room the three all gaped and awed at all of the clones of many, many people, Xephos then said "Would you like to see your clones?" they all noded yes, Xephos made a signal for them to follow and they went down the stair and Xephos pressed a few buttons and giant tubes began to move across the back wall and it finaly stopped and 3 tubes came forward and sat down in front of them, 1 person in each tube and it was an exact dupelicate of them "Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second. If you clone and teleport people when they die, why did'nt our parents get cloned?" Hunter asked "Like your uncle said he put a curse on them, and it deleted their clones DNA out of the system" they continued down the hall and they stopped at the clone tubes of Xephos and Honeydew, Honeydew's looked more recent and his frozen sight was looking in a diagnal direction and hunter followed his gaze to find a powered down robot he then asked "Hey, Xephos? Is that robot suppose to be there?" Xephos looked to where he was pointing and saw the robot and he raised an eyebrow "Hmm... I don't know I will ask around later" they then arrived at the jail at the very end was a man who looked like the famous "Steve" but he had black eyes, opposite of Herobrine, he also had Enderman-black wings that had feathers "That's him, so ask him what you want i'll be right here, only Hunter and Rachel approched him "Oh, i remember you two" Nighthawk said with an evil smile "So you're the one who killed our parents?" "Yep, sounds like what I did, hey guess what?" Hunter replied with an annoyed voice, "What?" Nighthawk smirked "Next is your uncle, then your little freind over there" he pointed at Lexy " then her family and then every one you ever knew, know, or will know is going to fall by my hand, and you two will be last" Rachel was filled with a burst of rage "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" Xephos and Lexy held her back while hunter tried to calm her "Rachel calm down, I want to stab him in the face just as bas as you do, but not yet, we'll se if he's bluffing or not" Rachel calmed down a little but not much "Oh, you think im bluffing? Well im not! Everyone will die." Rachel snapped again "Alright, thats it!" she took Hunter's bow and shot an arrow at him but instead of the arrow peircing his skin, it went right through him and he slowly went transparent, "What the Nether!?" Xephos was clearly dumbstruck "Fools, you didn't think you could keep me locked up? TTFN!" and then he vanished "What the Nether happened? Has he just never been here this entire time? But I locked him up pesonaly!" "How did you lock him up in the first place?" "We used a axe called 'The Nabber', silly name but whenever someone is struck with it their soul and body are put inside it and when you want to relese them you just say somekind of ancient chant thingy and poof they're out!" "Where can we find this 'Nabber'?" "Sadly I dont know, after you say the chant, it teleports to it's original resting place, you could try the library." "Ok thanks for the help friend." they left Yoglabs and split up to look for info quicker, Hunter headed for the library, when he arrived he was greeted by a man with a black and grey outfit, he had a gold neckalace with a purple stone in it, he had brown hair and sun glasses. "Welcome to the library, my name is Sky, is there anything in paticular you were looking for?" "Yea im looking for anything on 'The Nabber'" "Look somewere in the back" "Well that was helpful" "Look, I'm only here because of community service" "Oh, what did you do?" "I killed all the squids at the aquarium" "Umm.. ok then, I'm gonna be over there."

-Lexy's POV-

She had been going apartment to apartment and house to house, asking about "The Nabber" and or Nighthawk, she had just about given up when she heard some one say "Excuse me, miss?" She was startled by the voice, "Yes?" she asked, and she turned around to see a guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes, he also had red and green hoodie and matching shoes he looked her age "I heard you were looking for information about 'The Nabber'?" "Umm... yes, what do you know?" "well its not me that knows, its a friend of my dads that knows, i could take you to him" "That sounds great, whats your name? I'm Lexy" "Wesley, you can just call me Wes" "Alright let me go get my friends and lets go"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of chapter 3!  
How many chapters will i go?  
No one knows!


End file.
